


Artwork for There is no 'We' in Team

by nottonyharrison



Series: MediAvengers Adjacent [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, mediavengers mini-bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornswaggler/pseuds/Hornswaggler">Hornswaggler's</a> wonderful <i><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MediAvengersMiniBang2013/works/1093877">There is no 'We' in Team</a></i>, written for the MediAvengers Mini-Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for There is no 'We' in Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hornswaggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornswaggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There is no "We" in Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093877) by [Hornswaggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornswaggler/pseuds/Hornswaggler). 



  
  



End file.
